Sora and Roxas's Adventures in Kingdom Hearts Land
by Leah Sora-Parker
Summary: Riku and Kairi go to check-up on Wonderland and never come back... So Sora sets out on a journey to find them! But when he enters Wonderland some guy in a coat gives Sora some VERY weird clothing, which Sora later finds out from Roxas is some magic evil clothes that turn you into Alice in Wonderland characters! So with only guts, can our two heros save their friends! ON BREAK!
1. Chapter 1: Down the Rabbit Hole

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. Sora and friends belong to Square Enix and Disney. The Alice in Wonderland story belongs to Lewis Carroll (Charles Lutwidge Dodgson). The only thing I own is this crazy story idea-

Leah Sora Parker

P.S. In this story, Roxas and Org. 13 are included, even though they aren't supposed to still be alive (?).

Chapter 1: Down The Rabbit Hole

Riku and Kairi were out on a routine check-up of the different worlds. Every world seemed to be okay, at least, as okay as you can be with heartless around. But when they landed in Wonderland, they spotted something not-quite-right right away. Well… as not quite-right in Wonderland as it can be (after all, we have fat, homicidal queens that have pussy soldiers that can't even stand up to her, a fat b#%$h) .

Anyways, as Riku and Kairi landed in the Rabbit Hole they found something that would lead to a GREAT deal of misfortunes, not a little deal, not a lot deal, a GREAT F*%&#$G DEAL. It was a notice that said:

Currently Looking For Certain Characters To Perform Certain Jobs.

(Costumes Included.)

"What do you think it meant by 'costumes included'?" Kairi asked Riku. Riku shrugged.

"Whatever it is, we better check it out. It means that something may be wrong with this world," Riku said. Personally, Kairi thought this world couldn't get any wronger or more upside down. Just thinking about all the stuff that didn't make sense made her head hurt. Of course, Sora took it all in stride, but that was an advantage to being an idiot, Kairi thought.

"Let's go check it out," Kairi agreed, wanting to get away from this world ASAP. They left the Rabbit Hole and went to go check out what this 'Certain Characters To Perform Certain Jobs' was for. But where was it being held at?

The Next Day…

Landing roughly on his butt, Sora looked around the Rabbit Hole, searching for any trace of Kairi and Riku. It had only been an hour since the King had told Sora that Riku and Kairi had went missing while on a mission to check-up on the welfare on the worlds. If it had been any other world, then Sora wouldn't have been worried. Riku and Kairi could take care of themselves. But NO, it was WONDERLAND where they had gone missing, and anything could happen in Wonderland.

Shaking himself of such thoughts, Sora got up and searched the area, looking for ANY sign of Riku and Kairi. Nothing. Just as he was about to go search the other rooms (the author [me] had forgotten the names), he noticed a notice (ha ha, funny pun). It was the same notice that Kairi and Riku had saw only this time 'Currently Being Held In The Princess's Court' was scribbled in at the bottom. Deciding this was a good place to start, and being a little bit curious too, Sora made his way to the Princess's Court. Just as he was about to leave the Bizarre Room (he already drank the shrink potion thingy, I'm just too lazy to write it), he was interrupted YET AGAIN.

A figure in a black coat that suspiciously looked like a black dress thrust some items into his hands and said, "You can't go without a costume, now can you?" And with that, the figure disappeared in a portal of darkness, leaving Sora very confused. Sora reviewed the items. What a nice guy, Sora thought, looking at a very handsome waistcoat and a very shiny pocket watch. The last item made Sora change his mind.

What a pervert, Sora thought, looking at a pair of bunny ears. But the person had said that Sora couldn't go beyond this point without a costume, Sora thought (which is completely wrong because the person was a TOTAL STRANGER, but this is Sora who is an idiot). So Sora began to don on the garments. But before he could do anything, another figure in a black coat that looked suspiciously looked like a black dress popped out of nowhere and yelled, "Don't put those clothes on!"

Sora jumped and turned around to look at a blue-eyed, blonde-haired youth named Roxas. Roxas jogged up to him and said, "These clothes are cursed or something, because me and Axel just came by here the other day and were handed some weird clothes. Axel got some Cheshire Cat looking clothes and when he put them on, he kinda went crazy. He kept on saying that he was the Cheshire Cat. I think the clothes must mess up your brain or something to make you think you _are_ the character or something. Anyways, just don't put on the clothes."

Sora just looked at Roxas in even more confusion. In all honesty, Roxas should have known that Sora would possibly shut down because of not being able to handle _that_ much info at once but then again, Roxas is _Sora's_ Nobody (maybe he inherited a few dumb genes or something?). After a minute of awkward silence, Roxas finally realized this.

So he told Sora his tale from the beginning (but the author is too lazy to do a whole new paragraph so I'm just gonna write it here in this paragraph with no dialogue, sorry!). He and Axel had been also doing a routine check-up on their own (not for Org. 13, they just wanted to make sure the worlds were okay), when suddenly a figure in a Org. 13's 'coat' thrust some costume into Axel's hands and disappeared. Of course, they weren't going to bother looking at it but they couldn't help but be at least a little curious. So Axel put the costume on, flipped out, and became the new Cheshire Cat.

"So basically, you're saying that all the people who live here are gone and someone who looks suspiciously from the Organization is trying to brainwash people with magical clothes into filling the missing people's spots," Sora said. Roxas nodded.

"Okay, I believe you," Sora said. Roxas did a face-plant. Well, Sora has been in weird situations before and he does trust people easily…

"Let's go find Riku and Kairi and find out who's been brainwashing people!" Sora yelled, stuffing the clothes into his item bag (I am 100% sure that Sora has an item bag because there is no other place to store his items). As Sora walked down the path to the Bizarre Room, Roxas just stood there staring in pure shock and amazement. You should have seen it coming.

"You coming?!" Sora called after him. Roxas stood there for another minute and then raced down the hallway to catch up with Sora.

So, this was my first time doing a fan fiction story. Please review and tell me how it was! I mean, I am literally dying to know what you think! And for all those viewers out there that are wondering how I came up with such a crazy idea, it started out with me reading an KH and Alice in Wonderland crossover. From there, I thought how alike the Queen of Hearts and the Princesses of Heart sounded. And from there, I went to thinking 'What if all the KH characters were suddenly one day turned in characters from AiW?' That lead to this and this lead to that and BLAMO! KH and AiW crossover is born! Okay, that's it for my rambling, see you next time.


	2. Chapter 2: The Princess' Court

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. Sora and friends belong to Square Enix and Disney. The Alice in Wonderland story belongs to Lewis Carroll (Charles Lutwidge Dodgson). The only thing I own is this crazy story idea-

Leah Sora Parker

P.S. In this story, Roxas and Org. 13 are included, even though they aren't supposed to still be alive (?). Really hate putting the disclaimer by the way, but it's necessary… xxx Also, I will actually be putting the cuss words this time instead of using symbols. I need reviews about whether you like the symbols or cuss words better and about the story line! I NEED ME SOME REVIEWS! o

Chapter 2: The Princess's Court

Leaving the Bizarre Room, Sora and Roxas walked into what used to be called 'The Queen's Court' (Not really sure it's called this, but you basically get where they're at. If not, then go play the game and look for where the fat bitch is yelling at the pussy card soldiers and you'll know where it is. If you still don't know what it is after that, you're a fucking idiot.). Now it was called 'The Princesses Court.'

"Weird, the room's name changed," Roxas murmured.

"Really, open the menu," Sora said.

"Hey, no need to go breaking the fourth wall already," Roxas chastised him. Sora rolled his eyes.

"Wonderland can't get anymore messed up," Sora pointed out.

Roxas was about to agree with him (oh my god, Sora actually had a valid point!), but then he saw who was now sitting in the fat bitch's chair, or should I say whos (plural, not in English dictionary).

"You would be wrong about that," Roxas said pointing to the chair(s). Sora turned around.

"Oh," the exclamation came out his lips. Sitting in the chair were the 7 Princesses of Heart minus Alice. And they all seemed to be wearing exact replicas of the fat bitch's crown. Around them were some pussy card soldiers, Luxord (spade, leader of the pussies), Xemnas (spade, second in command), Vexen (club), you know, the guys in dresses.

"I resent that," Luxord said.

Suck it British-wannabe.

"I am not-" Luxord began.

"We don't have time Luxord, the cut scenes never last this long. It's about to change to change to a boss-battle or something," Vexen interrupted.

"KINGDOM HEARTS!" Xemnas yelled. Okay… that was completely random…

"Is there something wrong with him?" Sora asked, pointing to Xemnas.

"Huh, oh Sexman… well, ever since you beat him in Kingdom Hearts 2 he's kinda gone into withdrawal, if you know what I mean," Roxas whispered in Sora's ear.

CRACK!

"W-what was that?" Sora asked.

The fourth wall breaking.

"Oh, it's just the fourth wall breaking, that's all… wait! Isn't that bad?!"

Maybe.

"There's no 'maybe,' either it bad or it isn't!"

Do you seriously think that after all the things we've said to each other that the world wouldn't be on the verge of collapse? No, it's fine, just get on with the story. Oh yeah, those princesses are pretty pissed with all of you.

"Wha-" Sora began but stopped when he came face-to-face with Kairi. She gave him an annoyed look.

"Have you talked long enough with your girlfriends?" she asked with an icy voice. Sora gulped. Suddenly, Kairi grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and dragged him to the pedestal.

"Now, time for the trial to begin!"

Okay, so R&R people or else I will kill you! XD No, just kidding! Probably… Anyways, did you like the symbols or actual words better? Also, I need some ideas, my mind is kinda running on empty… So please R&R and give me some ideas! Bye-byes! ^.^ (By the way, if any of you guys want to give to charity *cough, me* then you are more than welcome to! Just kidding, probably… $o$)


	3. NOTICE

BIG NOTICE PPL! So this was my first ever fanfic, I've made more since then but they're on a different website. Here's what happened:

I've been without a computer for, like, a year. I haven't been able to do any writing without it. Then my grandma got me this Acer Chromebook (which has sucky Google docs and all but that's not the point) and I was able to get back online. Long story short, I _FORGOT _all about this fanfic. Now that I come back to it, I realize I can't make a new chapter until I find my love for it again. And my love is lost right now. So until it comes back, this story is on BREAK. So sorry to all you hundreds of fans (sarcasm), I know you've been dying to read this. I've actually come a long way in my writing since this fanfic, I don't sound as hyper and desperate. I'm actually planning on making a different fanfic soon so go check it out.

Leah Sora-Parker

P.S. I am now also a yaoi/shounen ai fangirl ever since random youtube videos of Kingdom Hearts corrupted me. I've seen a lot of different ones since then. And for you flamers that are going to object to this, not a fuck was given about what you say. Good day to you.

P.P.S. I'm actually trying to cut down on my swearing. I'm sorry if you thought I swore too much, I really did. Now I'm trying to get better. Leah Sora-Parker, out!


End file.
